Let Me Help
by TheCasualNerd
Summary: Yaoi / Kida passes out from his cold and wakes up in Izaya's apartment who is 'trying' to help Kida back to health.


_Wow, I haven't wrote something in awhile and suddenly got the urge to write some Kizaya fanfic3 I don't know if this will just be a one-shot or two-shot...hmmm... c:_

* * *

The sound of rain splattered against the windows, slowly dripping down the glass. If it wasn't for the buzzing noise or the coldness running down Kida's body it might have actually been enjoyable. His honey eyes blinked open slowly, letting a groan out.

He felt like crap. His body muscles ached and he kept sniffling. Great he was most likely sick. He wondered how long it will take for his best friend Mikado to notice. Usually when he got sick, Mikado was the first person to know. Mikado was a pretty good friend, always offering to help. A small sigh was let out as he fumbled around in the bed sheets, trying to figure out where he put his phone. It might be best to contact Mikado and see if he could help him out a bit.

As his honey eyes became focused, he suddenly noticed that he wasn't in his own bedroom. The room was certainly to clean to be his own. Now that he thought of it, he didn't remember going to sleep. The last thing he remembered was going into the grocery store to stock up on some more food. His fingers laced around the bed sheets, smelling the scent of a male on it.

Before he could come to the conclusion of who it was, a male burst through the door, using his foot to kick it open. The door creaked until it lightly thumped against the wall. A large smirk was across the male's features. "Kida-kuuun~ You should have told me you were awake." Izaya said in a fake pouting voice. In one hand the older male held a bowl of soup; steam was still visible from it.

Kida's lip twitched, staring at the male. "What the hell?" He mumbled, thinking this must be some odd dream. Izaya nursing him back to health? Yeah, right! This must be one of his dirty tricks again.

Tossing the covers off him, he swung his feet around as he was about to jump off the bed, but Izaya quickly used his free hand to shove him back down. "Now, now Kida-kun…don't move so fast or you'll get dizzy again."

If it wasn't for this cold he would have fought back, but he felt weak and couldn't resist. "What do you mean? I already got dizzy?" He prompted himself up, using the pillow to support his back.

"We crossed paths at the store, don't you remember?"

Taking a few moments, Kida thought back to when he entered the store and remembered seeing Izaya. That was when it all came back to him. Remembering how Izaya questioned if he was alright and how he was trying to move past the male, but ended up falling onto him.

The thought made him shudder when he realized he actually relied on Izaya for help, not that he knew of it at the time. A sly grin was on Izaya's face, "I see you remember now." The older male then got onto the bed and straddled the younger boy at his upper thighs.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kida groaned, not liking the sudden feeling of being trapped. If it wasn't for his damn cold, he would be resisting all this.

"Don't be rude, Kida-kun~ I'm simply trying to help you get better." Of course Kida couldn't trust those words. Izaya leaned in closer, holding the bowl of soup between them as he scooped a spoonful into the spoon to hold over to the blonde teen. "Don't be shy, try some!"

Kida eyed the soup with suspicion, not trusting anything the older male made. "No way." He muttered, tilting his head to the side. With a soft sigh, Izaya placed his index finger to the teen's jawline and gently tugged his face back so they were looking at each other again.

Izaya then lowered his free hand back to the male's side and roughly grasped the skin, making the blonde let out a gasp. When the teen's lips were parted, Izaya quickly placed the spoon in his mouth. Kida swallowed the mouthful of soup, quickly gasping as he pushed the spoon away. "F-fuck that is spicy."

The blonde teen could never handle things that were this spicy and Izaya probably knew it and just wanted to mess with him. Though as he was speaking the male placed in another spoonful of soup into his mouth. He gagged on it a bit, glaring down the older male. This certainly was not a fun way to spend a sick day. He preferred curling up in a blanket and watching television, while Mikado helped him…not Izaya just messing around with him.

After a few more torturous mouthful of soup, Kida finally waved his hands in front of him in defeat. "No more! I'm not feeling good…so I can't eat." He let out a fake cough to draw out his words. All he wanted to do was sleep some more and hope that in an hour or two he would be feeling better.

Shockingly Izaya got off the teen and placed the bowl onto nightstand. "You're right, you shouldn't eat a lot. I'll start the bath for you."

As the older male left the room a sigh escaped Kida's lips. At least he would have some privacy in the bath. After five minutes Izaya came back into the bedroom. "It's nice and warm~"

Kida managed to get up and head into the bathroom. Izaya followed in behind him and slowly closed the door. The teen's honey eyes quickly glanced behind him before stumbling a few steps backwards. "I'll be fine from here, so you can just leave…"

"Don't be silly Kida-kun, what if you drown or end up fainting while I'm doing something else?" A fake shocked expression crossed over the Informants face, which Kida knew was just all an act. Izaya probably would care less if he drowned. "I can't have that happen in my own apartment."

The corner of Kida's lip twitched as he furthered the space between them. "I'm not taking a bath here then. In a matter of fact I'm feeling much better…I think I'll head home." A fake nervous laugh left his lips along with a cough as he scrambled over to the door.

Quickly Izaya took hold of the teen's wrist and pulled him back; making Kida's back hit into the older male's chest. "I'm just trying to look after you, why won't you let me?" Izaya whispered against the blonde's ear, making him shiver.

"Get off me!" Kida growled a faint red crossed his cheeks as he was wiggling around in sluggish movements. He was really starting to hate his cold.

"Let me help you undress." Izaya cooed, grabbing the teen's shirt and after a tug of war between Izaya trying to lift it and Kida tugging it down; the older male won and tossed the shirt onto the ground. His cold hands held onto the teen's stomach. "Your body is so warm, Kida~"

Without wasting another second Izaya got rid of Kida's jeans and then boxers. With all Kida's effort, he shoved the older male away and jumped into the water. His hands rested between his legs, covering himself up as his cheeks were bright red. He couldn't concentrate on how warm and nice the water felt, he was to embarrassed.

He closed his eyes, trying to pretend like Izaya wasn't in the bathroom also. Why couldn't he just leave him alone? He heard a faint sound of rustling and then felt arms wrap around his waist and pull him backwards. His eyes burst open when he realized Izaya had just gotten in the bathtub with him. "Get out! We are both guys!"

"Which is a reason it shouldn't bother you Kida~" Izaya hummed, leaning against the tub, while having a rough grip on the teen. "I thought I should help you out the best I can."

"Screw you." Kida shot back at the male, fumbling around. Though that only made matters worse, since he could feel the other rub up against him.

Izaya leaned his head closer to the blonde, smirking as he did so. "Stop rubbing against me, pervert~"

Kida twitched, trying his best to stay still. He decided not to comment back; since he would probably start something he didn't want to. He just wanted this to be over as soon as possible.

Izaya let out a chuckle as his hands unwrapped from the teen's waist and got some shampoo to place on his hands and started to lather the blonde's hair up. Kida stayed still, as he felt the male's fingers massage his scalp. A shiver running down his spine, which he blamed on his cold. Water then was dumped over his head to get rid of the shampoo. "I'm not a kid you know, I can clean myself." Kida said.

"But you're sick~" Izaya cooed softly, getting some soap onto his hand and started to rub the teen's back. Kida bit his bottom lip from the male's actions as he felt those cold hands slide around to his chest and rub against his nipples.

"H-hey!" Kida gasped, blushing as he shifted a bit before letting out a groan when the male pinched his nipples. "This is sexual harassment."

"Every part needs to be clean Kida, I can't neglect it." Even if Kida wasn't facing Izaya, he knew the other had a large satisfied smirk over his face. If he could, he would have punched it.

Suddenly his body became numb when Izaya's hand reached his crotch, making his toes curl. "I'll seriously kill you…" Kida mumbled, while Izaya's hand started to glide up and down the teen's member until he got the other hard.

During that time, Kida made sure to keep his mouth shut, not wanting any noises to escape his lips. Izaya placed his chin on the teen's shoulder, letting out a small hum. "It's okay to let it out, don't be shy~"

Izaya's hand continued to move up and down at a steady pace, sometimes using his thumb to rub the tip. Kida let a few moans out from the back of his throat, his face flushed as his body grew hot. The male was just teasing him again since he was in a vulnerable state where he couldn't fight back. Just wait till he felt better, he will certainly get the male back.

The male's hand started to move faster, making Kida's back arch in enjoyment. His lips trembled as he couldn't hold his voice back anymore and started to moan louder. The feeling of the male's hand against him felt good. He couldn't think right anymore, it must be his cold for making him feeling this way.

"Nghh~" The teen moaned while Izaya, nipped the boy's ear and gave it a small tug. Kida got lost in pleasure while the male's hand was pleasing him until he couldn't hold himself back and released himself as he was panting deeply.

"My, my you got the water dirty Masaomi~" Izaya smirked, which made Kida feel dizzy again and the next thing he knew, he passed out once more.

A couple of hours passed by as Kida opened his eyes again, seeing he was back in Izaya's bedroom. A small groan left his lips, he felt a bit better, but he still felt drowsy. As Izaya came into the room, the blonde was alert and quickly darted to the other side of the bed, his face bright red. "You t-touched me in the bathtub!" He gasped, blushing darkly in embarrassment. It seemed like the male must have dressed him, since he was in clean clothes.

"I was only cleaning you~" Izaya said in a fake innocent voice a sly smile on his face. "You were the one who got aroused on his own."

"Fuck you." Kida quickly darted over to the door and headed over to the front of the apartment, Izaya at his heel who was chuckling under his breath.

"Seems like someone is better, must be from everything I did for you~" Before Kida could open the door, Izaya placed his hand over it as Kida gave the male a glare. "Before you leave just take some advil." The older male held it out as the blonde rolled his eyes and took it. Slowly Izaya let his hand move away from the door. "Just so you know everything I did wasn't for free, so you'll have to pay me back~"

Kida gave the male a death glare, before hurrying out the door and getting away from the male's apartment as fast as he could. Izaya laughed as he happily made his way over to his chair where he could overlook the city. "Sorry Kida-kun I can't help, but be entertained by your actions…ah…humans are so interesting to play with!" Izaya smirked, tilting his head a bit. "I wonder when Kida will know that wasn't advil." The older male had given him a pill for making his sexual stimulations rise. "I wonder if I should pay him a visit soon to help~"


End file.
